Breaking Boundaries
by Poeko
Summary: After Lindsay runs off with Kim and the deadheads, Daniel is obliged to go to summerschool and starts spending time with the geeks. But then Lindsay's parents find out she never arrived at the academic summit. TADA-DA-DUM... What will happen next?


All right, so this is my first fiction EVER, so I'm kinda nervous about putting this up. Beside that, I'm Dutch so don't kill me if the grammar and spelling mistakes make you a bit itchy. I'll continue this if there are people reading it, I would like to get reviews but I also forget to review other people the whole time, so I thought that would be fair.

A LOT of thanks goes to my friend and beta ~Kimmeding who also made up the title for me, since my inspiration was running dry.

Disclaimer: Really, if I owned F&G, I probably wouldn't be writing hopeless fanfics ;)

Oh yeah, I'm a Lindsay/Daniel shipper. But you're probably gonna notice that.

Chapter 1

"Kim! Get outta that window!" Lindsay shouted, pulling Kim's sweater and trying to get her back into the car. She was hanging out of the window, waving her arms wildly and screeching along with the lyrics from "Teenage Wasteland". Lindsay gave her a final pull and she fell back into the seats.

"Are you mad, you could have lost your head!" Kim giggled hysterically and slid a bit down her seat.

"Not mad, just drunk." Lindsay shook her head and laughed along, taking another sip from her bottle. She swallowed and tried not grimace as the bitter liquid flowed down her throat. Slowly she felt a warm feeling coming over her, like she was being covered with a blanket.

"How far is it to Topeka?" she asked Laurie, who was driving the van.

"You should ask Mike, he's the genius of the maps."

In the passenger seat Mike was holding a huge map of the States, tracing along it with his finger. He put the map down and took a gulp of his can of beer.

"According to my calculations, we'll probably arrive in about six hours."

Lindsay relaxed into the cushions and watched Kim singing and dancing animatedly to the song. Her head started to feel fuzzy and she couldn't resist the urge to laugh at Kim's ridiculous dance moves.

"Kim, I have to say _one_ thing," she shouted at her. "You suck at dancing!"

"Bitch! You'll have to pay for such an insult!" Kim threw herself at Lindsay and started tickling her.

"No, no! Have mercy! Have – HAHA... Stop it!" She couldn't stop laughing and tried to throw Kim at the ground.

"I APOLOGIZE! Let me go!" Finally, Kim let her go and poured half a bottle of beer right into her mouth. Lindsay still giggled and felt as light as a feather. When she heard the first notes of 'My Generation', she jumped up and pulled Kim's arm.

"Let's suck at dancing together!" she screamed. Kim gave her a wide smile and threw her arm around her.

"Great plan!" They jumped around the van together, blurting out the lyrics and drinking way too much. And they remained like that, the whole way to Topeka.

"Stop eating all the crisps, Gordon, otherwise there's nothing left before we've even started the game!"

Gordon put down the bowl of crisps reluctantly and started picking at the peanuts.

Neal looked at him abhorred across the table.

"That's just gross. How are we supposed to eat that?"

"Relax, Neal. It won't kill you. Chances are higher you get infected touching a door knob at school," Harris made a failed attempt to reassure him. Neal's face turned even more disgusted.

"Great. Thanks for that, Harris. Now I have to use Bill all week to open doors for me."

"Hey! I'm not doing that…" Bill looked up from the board of D&D and pushed his glasses up his nose. Neal sighed.

"Whatever. Hey Sam, are we starting or what?" Sam stood leaning against the doorpost, looking out of the window every now and then.

"Be patient, man. Daniel will be here any moment."

Neal snorted cynically and Bill gave him a kick under the table. Neal looked up at him irritated and Bill gave him a typical Bill-look, with penetrating eyes, enlarged by his glasses.

"Stop that. He will be here. He has always been here on time, the last three times."

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe he was getting bored, or he decided we're too lame for him or he's too cool, or both," Neal rambled and fiddled with the dice.

"I think that he would have told us if he didn't want to play tonight, or he would have made up an excuse," Harris said in his all-knowing tone. The next moment, the doorbell rang and Sam immediately went to open the door.

"You see?" Bill said to Neal, who focussed on his soda now.

"Hey guys." Daniel entered the room, looking all dodgy in his worn-down clothes and messy hair.

"Ready for a game of D&D?" The geeks all cheered, including Neal, and a sincere smile spread on Daniel's face. He sat down at his usual place at the end of the table, opposite to Harris.

"So… anyone's got a gut feeling?" he asked and looked around the table.

"I have a gut feeling Harris is going to kick my ass again," Bill mumbled and everyone laughed.

"Come on, Bill. I'm sure you'll be doing fine. I've got a feeling this is going to be your night." Bills face lit up a bit.

"You do?" Daniel smirked his usual way.

"Yeah, I do. And otherwise, Carlos will be there for you." He winked at him and looked at Neal.

"Let's begin."

"Grab me a coke, Daniel! Hey, watch it!" Sam ducked as popcorn flew through the room.

"Got it," Daniel said as he headed towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed the cans of soda. He had been spending seven nights already hanging out with the geeks, playing D&D. It was the only thing that seemed to keep him going when he had to sit out classes of math all day at summer school. He genuinely liked the guys and he had gotten to know their goofy way of talking and stuff. He had found out they weren't that different from him, it was mostly due to their grades, looks and behaviour that they carried the label 'geeks'.

He opened a can of pop and took a sip, when he heard sobs coming from the living room. He walked towards the door and stopped when he heard the toned-down voices of Mr and Mrs Weir. They were sitting on the couch and Mrs Weir was weeping almost inaudibly. Mr Weir was having a phone call, the only thing he said was an occasional "hm-hm" from time to time. From the place Daniel was standing, he could see that Mr Weir was listening very attentive.

"Hm-hm. Yes. Hm-hm. I see. Right. Yes, if you would do that. Thank you. Goodbye." He put the horn down and stared straight ahead of him, his face drained of colour.

"They haven't heard anything. She never arrived, nor followed any college. They'll let us know if they find out more."

Mrs Weir hiccupped a bit and blew her nose. Mr Weir continued to stare blankly at the wall before him.

"That girl is in so much trouble if she gets back from wherever the hell she is, I can't believe Lindsay pulled this again. After the car-accident…"

Daniels heart skipped a beat as he finally grasped what was going on. Lindsay wasn't at the one percent-thingy, she'd ran off somewhere else. Before he had even thought about it more than a second, the second blast came. Kim had dragged her along to that stupid tour. She had been pushing him almost the whole week, trying to get him to follow the Grateful Dead on tour. He didn't feel anything for that lame hippie band, so he told her no. They had had a huge fight about it, which ended in a break-up. Nothing unusual for them, but this time Daniel was really fed up about the fact she was always whining about her problems. When he tried to talk about his issues though, she just told him to 'shut the hell up'. He didn't exactly know why, but he felt uneasy with the idea of Lindsay and Kim running off. Not because of Kim, she could handle it, she grew up with enough shit to know how to take care of herself. But Lindsay just had no idea what she was getting into.

He picked up the cans and walked into the dining again, where popcorn was flying all across the room.

"Neal, catch!" Gordon threw a brownie at him and Neal jumped up to grab the cookie out of the air with his mouth. Daniel put down the sodas for everyone and took his seat again. The guys were fooling around and Harris tried to lead the attention back to the game. When he finally managed to get the guys to focus again, suddenly a loud cry sounded from the living room. Everyone became quiet and Daniel looked at Sam. He stared at the table with a troubled expression.

"Sam, what's going on with Lindsay?" The question had already slipped out of his mouth before he knew what he was doing.

Sam looked up at Daniel with big eyes, widened with shock. Almost immediately he returned his gaze to the board and sighed.

"She never arrived at the university," he murmured almost inaudible. The guys exchanged looks for a moment, before Neal started crying out.

"Why didn't you tell? You know what could have happened to her? We need to find her, Sam! We need to go and search for her!"

Sam looked at him with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah Neal. Are you going to drive? And besides, where would you want to go search for her then? She could be anywhere!" He sounded desperate and Daniel felt truly sorry for him. Almost immediately, he wondered why. It was strange, he almost never felt sorry for anyone. Except for that time when Lindsay crashed her parents' car, he had felt sorry then for getting her in all that trouble. Well, he actually felt that _after_ she had abandoned the group.

"Yeah, she could be anywhere. And maybe she wanted to go," Bill endorsed Sam's words. Daniel started to feel guilty. He knew exactly where she was. Should he tell them? Should he tell her parents? No, her parents would probably freak out. But he felt like he had to tell the guys. He cleared his throat with some difficulty.

"I think I know where she might be." His words hung in the air for a moment as the group stared at him in astonishment. Sam looked completely bewildered.

"What? Where? Tell us!" Neal immediately jumped upon his words. Daniel dropped his eyes to the table.

"Kim has probably persuaded her to come along with the tour of The Grateful Dead. She wanted me to come along, but I didn't feel like it. And I had summer school and stuff, so…"

The atmosphere in the room was still a bit strange, when Harris, completely reasonable, asked: "You think you can find her and bring her back?"

Daniel looked at him as he thought about it for a moment. He could find her, he just had to look up where the band was playing. But bringing her back… he knew she would hate him for doing that. He would have to force her to come with him, and even if she would go, she would hold a grudge against him forever. And he didn't like people that were giving him angry looks all the time, it gave him headaches.

"I could go and pick her up," he said slowly. "But I don't think she'll be very willing to come along."

Sam's face turned angry then and his cheeks flushed.

"But she has to come home! Mom and dad are so worried, they're like depressed all day and hanging around the house doing nothing, while we were supposed to go and do fun stuff this holiday! She just ruined everything for us." He stopped and stared at the game, in thoughts. His expression slowly changed as an idea crept into his mind.

"You could use that, you know. If we don't tell mom and dad that we know where she is, we can use that against her. Like, if she doesn't come along, we'll tell my parents that she ran off with Kim. Otherwise we could just tell mom and dad that you, Daniel, found out that Kim and the – uhh… deadheads or something – dragged her along with them. She'll get punished either way, but it would make a difference."

"Like they would mostly blame Kim and the Deadheads and not entirely Lindsay?" Daniel asked and Sam nodded.

"Not entirely, yes. Though she would deserve to get all the blame," Sam said with a suppressed voice. Daniel felt a pang of anger towards Lindsay. Wasn't she the one that was always nagging about getting good grades and the future? She had gotten so much on their nerves, that they eventually even started to somewhat care about those things. And now she was throwing all that stuff overboard while he was working – well, _trying_ to work his butt off at summer school.

"I'm gonna find her and bring her back," he said in a sudden rush of emotions. Lindsay hadn't forced them to go make an effort, to fall down herself. Sam smiled tentatively and the guys started cheering and giving him advice and tips. He smirked, a bit overwhelmed by all the excitement.

"When are you going?" Bill asked. Daniel thought about it for a moment.

"I'll go and find out tomorrow where the band will be playing and see which date I can make the best," he answered.

"Can we come along?" Neal blurted out. The group made disapproving noises.

"I don't think she'll be very happy to see Daniel, what you think will happen if we come along?" Gordon said.

"My mom wouldn't even let me," Bill added.

Sam joined in on the subject. "Besides, my parents can't find out about it." He turned his attention to Daniel.

"Daniel, please bring back Lindsay well, I don't want her to get hurt or something. I mean, that girl Kim, well, she kinda freaks me out, and those deadheads are also pretty wacko."

Daniel looked at Sam's pleading face and bit his lower lip. Then he nodded.

"I promise you I'll try my best." He stood up and threw his jacket on. "I gotta go now, guys. I'll let you know when I'll be heading over to the Deadheads." He held up his hand as a goodbye and left the Weir's house.

"God, I hope he finds her," Sam sighed when he returned to the dining after he let Daniel out. He fell down on his chair and rested his chin on the table.

"Sam, this will all work out fine, you'll see," Harris said in his usual tone like he had all the wisdom of the world.

"Now, who wants to play a little D&D?"


End file.
